Longing
by iceblueyes
Summary: Eriol is leaving and will go to England. And Tomoyo is expressing her feelings through a song. Will they ever see each other again?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol we're a band actually. Sakura plays the violin, Syaoran plays the electric guitar, Eriol plays the piano and Tomoyo is the vocalist. They are in third year high school actually. Eriol went back to Japan when he was in first year. But he had to leave again coz' he'll study in England when he will be in fourth year high school. Although he doesn't know when he will come back. Tomoyo didn't react on the news. Why? It was a secret that she loved him so much. He made her realized that her love for Sakura were only like a sister. He was there to comfort her. And since then on they we're close. Eriol on the other hand told her about Kaho that they we're just friends and no particular relationship. They formed a band when they we're in first year. They present every time that there will be an occasion. And of course Tomoyo and the gang had to think of a song for that. And the JS Prom is held after two days. The juniors and seniors we're excited. As the gang we're eating their lunch in the canteen they also thought about a song. "But what song?" Sakura was about to fumed. They we're thinking a good song in the JS Prom which will be held in the school grounds. Actually the juniors prom will be held in the school grounds while the senior's prom in the big gym.  
  
"I know how about a song also dedicated to Eriol?" Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Me?" Eriol said, looking up.  
  
"Yeah! A song dedicated for the juniors and a song dedicated for Eriol roll into one!" Syaoran's girlfriend exclaimed.  
  
"But Sakura what song shall we play?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hmn..."the card mistress thought, tilting her head. "I can't decide Tomoyo! You decide!"  
  
"Me?" Tomoyo nearly was taken aback. "Okay um...wait for a second", she told them as she was thinking for a song. 'A song dedicated to the juniors and for Eriol since his leaving. Nevertheless I never told him my feelings. But I want to express my feelings through a song even though he'll not know. What could it be? Hmn...'Tomoyo thought deeply.  
  
"Tomoyo have you thought about a song?" Eriol asked who is beside her.  
  
"Yes but Eriol could Yamazaki take your place in the concert?" Tomoyo favored.  
  
"Huh? Why?  
  
"Since it is also dedicated to you just listen to the song and Yamazaki will play the piano. Is it okay?" she asked.  
  
"Okay but what is the title of the song?" Eriol asked.  
  
"That's a secret!" she answered.  
  
"Aw man!" he said. "You got me again with your tricks Tomoyo". The four of them laughed. But happiness didn't reach Tomoyo's eyes. And Sakura and Syaoran noticed that. But Eriol was so dense to see that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Yamazaki!" Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Oh hi Tomoyo! What's up?" Yamazaki greeted back.  
  
"Well since this Thursday will be the JS Prom we decided to dedicate the song to the juniors and to Eriol coz' he'll be leaving for England. So we want you to take his place for now. Coz' I want him to listen to the song. Please Yamazaki?" Tomoyo favored, clasping her hands in a prayer.  
  
"Well..."Yamazaki stammered. Then finally decided. "All right Tomoyo. Call me anytime if we will practice the song".  
  
"You bet", she said as she gave a wink then walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In their last subject in the afternoon Tomoyo's class have no teacher so some of the students we're jut chatting. She was so tired of thinking of a song. She stretched her arms and put her hands behind her back. She didn't notice her pen was at the floor already. Somebody bend down to pick it up, she saw it in the corner of her eye. And that someone handed her pen. "Tomoyo you drop your pen".  
  
"Thanks Eriol", Tomoyo said as she took it. Eriol sat beside her which it was a vacant seat.  
  
"So how's the song coming?" Eriol asked. She didn't look at him when she answered.  
  
"Well I'm still thinking about it". Then slowly her amethyst eyes looked at him. "If you'll leave us we won't have a pianist anymore". He reached for her hand at the table.  
  
"You can always replace me", he suggest. She shook her head.  
  
"No...we'll never replace you. Maybe just substitute you", she replied. Although she really wanted to tell her feelings to him she keeps it for herself. He'll never feel the same way...never. Then an idea had on her mind. "I thought about a song already!" Tomoyo cheered as her eyes lit up.  
  
"Really? What's the title?" Eriol asked, very excited.  
  
"Longing", she replied. "It's not a popular song but it'll fit. Actually it's a sad love song".  
  
"Why sad?" the next question came.  
  
"Because...because..."she was stammering on her words as she looked at him again. Then he looked at her eyes. What did he see in her eyes again? Love? Or was he just mistaken about it? Then what did he saw? "Never mind. Never mind of what I told you", she was about to stand up and went to Sakura but he hold her wrist.  
  
"Wait Tomoyo! Before you leave answer the question. Please", he begged. She wanted to cry right then and there even though she hadn't told him yet. But she wanted to be strong in his eyes.  
  
"Want to know my biggest secret of all Eriol which you're the only one who doesn't know?" her voice was soft and low and he was so curios about what she's going to say. "I love you...that's all!" he was shocked as he released her. He loves her...and he didn't even know.  
  
'Shoot! I was so dense!' Eriol thought, as he run his fingers to his soft blue hair angrily. 'I've got to ask Sakura about this'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran know already that Tomoyo told her feelings to Eriol. But that didn't made their cheerful songbird sad. Well she told the two that if she'll tell her feelings to the reincarnation Clow Reed, sadness won't get in the way. They we're walking together home that day around 5:30p.m. They've practiced the song that they'll present in Thursday. But Eriol was prohibited to watch coz' it was a surprise. So he waited for his friends until 5:30p.m. And now they're walking in the streets but the tension is in the air. Tomoyo and Eriol always walk side by side but now Tomoyo walked beside Sakura. Until they have to cross paths. "So...um...guys see you tomorrow!" Sakura said, but her voice was trembling.  
  
"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Tomoyo said as she strode off.  
  
"I need to go now Sakura and Syaoran", Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol I'll call you tonight", Sakura told him. He glanced over his shoulder and nod.  
  
"Do you think they're fighting?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
"No I don't think so", the card mistress replied. "They just misunderstood themselves". Syaoran agreed to that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol heard the telephone ringing. But it seems Nakuru is not answering it. So he answered it himself. "Hello good evening?"  
  
"Hello good evening Eriol-kun!" it was the cheerful Sakura.  
  
"Hey Sakura! So what is it?"  
  
"Eriol-kun are you angry about Tomoyo-san?"  
  
"No. I mean I'm not angry she confessed. I didn't dumped her or whatsoever. I was flattered really that she loves me. I...I was dense that's all!" he explained, but he was blushing.  
  
"Eriol do you love her aside being a friend?" her next question came.  
  
"No Sakura-san. I'm not sure. I'm just thinking about what she said. I'm confused really. Tell her Sakura-san I'll think about it. I hope she could wait for my answer", he replied.  
  
"Actually your answer didn't connect to my question", she said as she gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Oh sorry", he said, laughing along. "I think I was thinking of something. Shoot! Your best friend and second degree cousin sure made me insane! Okay repeat the question again", he said. Sakura tried to regain her composure as she tried to stop her laughing.  
  
"Okay my question is sir", Eriol chuckled on that. "Is do you love miss Tomoyo Daidouji aside from a friend?"  
  
"Nice question. I'm back in my old self again. And the answer is I don't know...I don't know", Eriol's voice was low and he is so confused. For why he never knew Tomoyo loved him. Not because he was dense but yeah he was dense, but he should have seen it coming. Sakura sighed.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and the song Longing belongs to X-Japan.  
  
"Eriol give yourself some time. Make sure you'll realized it before you go to England", Sakura advice.  
  
"I will my dear Sakura".  
  
"I'll tell this to her. By the way even though you won't return your feelings to her she'll be happy you know why?"  
  
"Coz' my happiness is her happiness", he answered.  
  
"Very good. So night-night!" she said.  
  
"Night-night!" then they put the phone down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Poor Eriol, looks like they can't talk for a while", Syaoran murmured to Sakura who is his seatmate. She nods back.  
  
"I have to tell Tomoyo what we talked last night", Sakura whispered back.  
  
"I hope he realizes his feelings but I think he only loves her as a friend", he said.  
  
"I agree", she remarked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was lunch as Tomoyo was memorizing the lyrics at the rooftop. She likes the place coz' it's quiet. She had to memorize the lyrics coz' after one day they'll be having their prom. Someone opened the door and it was Sakura. She sat down next to her. "I've got something to tell you about Eriol", Sakura began. When she noticed Tomoyo didn't say anything she continued. "He told me he isn't angry at you. And now he wanted to realize his feelings for you if he feels the same way".  
  
"It's okay Sakura. His happiness is my happiness", Tomoyo told her.  
  
"I know", she agreed. "But he'll realize his feelings before he'll leave England".  
  
"I doubt he will not realize it. For I can sense it", the songbird said with a sigh. "But you know what Sakura", Tomoyo looked at her so did the card mistress. "I'll always love him...forever".  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, testing her. Tomoyo nod in reply.  
  
"If I'll brake this promise then I'll stop singing...forever", she said. Sakura nod as she stood up.  
  
"Good luck on our so-called-concert".  
  
"You too".  
  
"By the way we will have a practice today in the music room. See you around".  
  
"I'll be there", Tomoyo replied as Sakura left her.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~  
  
Eriol was waiting for them again. Somehow he could hear the instruments and not Tomoyo's voice. But it didn't mind him. He'll watch the play this Thursday. Then the music stopped. He looked at his watch and it was still early. 5:15p.m. The door opened and it was Sakura. "Hi Eriol!"  
  
"Oh...hi Sakura! I've noticed you finished practicing so early today", Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah. We only practiced for the instruments. Tomoyo was just watching us. By the way wait for Tomoyo okay?" she favored. Eriol nodded in reply. "Bye Eriol!" Sakura said.  
  
"Bye Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran added.  
  
"Bye!" Eriol also said. Then he noticed Yamazaki.  
  
"Hey Eriol!" Yamazaki began.  
  
"Yo Yamazaki! So how are you doing with the piano?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well it's fine. Tomorrow we will practice at 4:30p.m. to 6:00p.m.", Yamazaki replied.  
  
"Ah okay. But what time will you present in the prom?"  
  
"Well it's 1:00p.m.after lunch. Programs starts in that time", Eriol just nod his head. "Well gotta go pal! Chiharu is waiting for me under the tree. Bye!" Yamazaki told him, hurrying.  
  
"Bye!" was all Eriol could say. He turned around to check Tomoyo but actually he bumped her.  
  
"Gomen nasai Eriol!"  
  
"G-Gomen nasai Tomoyo!" the both said. They looked at each other then looked away...blushingly. But Tomoyo's eyes turned to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was waiting for", Eriol thought for a moment. Waiting for her? Or waiting for the gang? "You".  
  
"Ah okay", was all she could say. "Let's go" she told him as they leave the music room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ "So...how's the song?" Eriol asked as they we're headed to their house.  
  
"Fine. Sakura, Syaoran and Yamazaki liked it though", Tomoyo answered. "I hope you'll like it too", she added.  
  
"Of course I'll like it! I just have to wait for Thursday", he told her. She nods her head in reply.  
  
"Eriol-kun time to separate our paths now", she said.  
  
"Oh yeah".  
  
"Bye-bye see you tomorrow", she said waving at him as she ran hurriedly home.  
  
'I don't deserve her. She's just good for me. She's so pure', Eriol thought as he walked home. 'But Tomoyo had grown beautifully. Just like Sakura's mom...Nadeshiko'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well it will be a long day today!" Sakura cheered.  
  
"Yeah...practice again", Syaoran added.  
  
"But I'm excited about tomorrow. I hope the juniors will like the song and also Eriol. Right Tomoyo?" Sakura turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"Hmn? He says he'll like it. We talked about it yesterday", Tomoyo said.  
  
"So your not quarreling or in short your not enemies?" the card mistress asked.  
  
"No Sakura", her best friend sighed. "Well at least he knows but we're not fighting. When I told him about it I just want to give him some time that's all".  
  
"And I hope he realizes it before he'll go to England", Syaoran added.  
  
"Yeah", was Tomoyo's lame reply as she looked outside of the window. 'I hope he'll realize his feelings'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay let's practice!" Sakura said as she played the violin. Syaoran and Yamazaki too. Then Tomoyo sang the song. Eriol and the others we're also busy decorating the grounds. Putting some chairs and tables here and arranging the stage when Tomoyo's band will play. Everybody was tired in that day. And their prom is even whole day tomorrow. They exactly ended up at 6:00p.m.time to go home and rest for a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thursday had come and it was everybody is waiting for. You can see ladies wearing their nice gowns and the men wearing their tux. "Wow! I'm so excited!" Sakura gushed.  
  
"Sakura I'm not excited about our concert!" Tomoyo interrupted.  
  
"But Tomoyo we have done this many times already", Syaoran said.  
  
"I know. Maybe I'm just nervous about the song I dedicate to Eriol", Tomoyo said. The two began to tease.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 11:00a.m.the group of Tomoyo began to practice until 12:00p.m. They should not 'tire' themselves coz' they won't have energy this 1:00p.m. Especially Tomoyo who is their vocalist. Finally 12:00p.m.came as they eat their lunch. But somehow their nervous. "Finish eatmehow their nervous. "Finish eatked as he approached her. She blushed on how gorgeous he looks like.  
  
"Yes", she answered. "Fifteen minutes and the play will start".  
  
"You mean your play", he corrected. She gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry about that". She looked at the stage where she saw Sakura, Syaoran and Yamazaki. "Got to go Eriol! Got to help them!" He looked on where Tomoyo was looking.  
  
"Sure", Eriol replied. She walked briskly but she turned around to face him.  
  
"By the way I hope you like the song", then she went to Sakura and the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The people grab their seats as they faced the stage. But before Tomoyo's band will start she made an announcement. "Juniors I dedicate this song to you. And also to Eriol Hiiragizawa since he'll be leaving for England". Many people began to tease. Tomoyo and Eriol blushed on that. Tomoyo smiled as she shook her head. Then Sakura, Syaoran and Yamazaki start to play the instruments as Tomoyo started to sing.  
  
Kizutsuke atta kotoba mo  
  
Kasaneta namida mo  
  
Itsuka wa omoide ni naru yo  
  
Dakara...togireta melody  
  
Mune ni dakishimete ashita mo iru darou  
  
Anata ni aenakute mo  
  
[Hurting more than words could ever try to say  
  
Once again my tears come raining down  
  
Someday, though, I know that all I feel will be  
  
So I sing...this 'unending' melody  
  
Hold you close within my heart and tomorrow will live again and  
  
Maybe you and I will live there, too...]  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sing without you  
  
I'll sing without you  
  
Can't you feel my heart  
  
Falling through the rain  
  
[*Sing without you  
  
I'll sing without you  
  
Can't you feel my heart  
  
Falling through the rain?]  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sing without you  
  
I'll sing without you  
  
Can't you hold my tears  
  
Cause, still I love you  
  
[I sing without you  
  
I'll sing without you  
  
Can't you hold my tears?  
  
Cause, still I love you]  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't face that thought of being alone  
  
I sing for the song still carries on  
  
Mune ni dakishimete omoi o utawasete  
  
Koe ni naranakute mo  
  
[I can't face that thought of being alone  
  
I sing, for the song still carries on  
  
Hold you close within my heart and think of all the songs we would sing  
  
But your voice has faded soft away...]  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sing without you  
  
I'll sing without you  
  
Can't you feel my pain  
  
There's nothing I can do  
  
[Sing without you  
  
I'll sing without you  
  
Can't you feel my pain?  
  
There's nothing I can do...]  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I still have a longing for your memory  
  
Kizutsuku dake demo  
  
Kokoro o tsutaetai yo  
  
[I still have a longing for your memory Even if it only causes pain...  
  
I want to tell you of what's in my heart]  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ima wa...hitori ni shinaide  
  
Furi sosogu ame ni niware sou na yume  
  
Ashita mo kanaderu kara  
  
[But right now...there's no one here for me to tell...  
  
Once again the rain comes pouring, slowly seeming to turn into dreams  
  
Where tomorrow is 'played' just like a song...]  
  
[Repeat * two times]  
  
To be continued... 


	3. 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
People applauded as Tomoyo finished singing the song. Some people even whistled. 'It was a sad melody though', Eriol thought as he went to Tomoyo. He waited near the stage's stairs. Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and Yamazaki made a respectful bow. Tomoyo went down first and Eriol offered his hand. She gladly took it and went down of the stage. "I want to speak to you in a private place", Eriol whispered in her ear. Tomoyo looked at him and she nods her head in reply. He hold her hand and they exited the school grounds...leaving the other juniors as they watch some other play.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"In the school's park?" Tomoyo asked, shocked on what they are doing here.  
  
"Correction mini park", Eriol said as he sat down on the bench near a cherry blossom tree. She followed him and sat down beside him.  
  
"So...what do you want to tell me?" she asked nervously. And curiosity is killing her.  
  
"Well about your feelings for me Tomoyo", they both looked at each other but Eriol looked away. But she never averted her eyes on him. "I'm sorry. I still couldn't realize it. I mean I need time". Tomoyo hold his hand and smiled at him.  
  
"Don't force yourself to it. Just forget it. Sometimes what we want couldn't come true. At least you know...you are not dense I think. Besides I was born to be a girl and I couldn't have Sakura. Coz' it's like I'm a lesbian already. So you see I've got to stop my feelings towards her".  
  
"I understand that but Tomoyo if I couldn't give my answer...I'll hurt you...a lot!" he remarked. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"You'll never hurt me Eriol. Even you'll love somebody else. Your happiness is my happiness", she told him. She burry her face in his chest. He embraced her back. Then she repeated the words again softly and not in an angry-tone. "I love you Eriol. Whatever happens I'll always love you". She didn't expect him to reply on what she said. She knows he couldn't answer anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summer had already begun. And it's time for Eriol's departure. Eriol's plane will leave at 1:00p.m.yet Tomoyo hasn't arrived. "She better hurry up! She got 30 minutes left!" Sakura said, tapping her shoes impatiently while crossing her arms. "Calm down Sakura! She'll soon arrive!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Hell Syaoran! She has to be here now!" she said, angrily. Syaoran sweat dropped.  
  
"Here she comes Sakura!" Eriol told them as they both turned to where Eriol was looking. Tomoyo was running to them as she waved her hand. As she reached them she was panting as she bends down and holds her knees, while Eriol pat at her back. She looked at him and she hugged him suddenly. Eriol was really going to fall down when good thing he remained his balance.  
  
"Eriol...why?" Tomoyo sobbed on his shoulder. Sakura and Syaoran sighed. Eriol released from the hug and look at her.  
  
"Coz' I have to", Eriol paused then added. "I'll be back and I want you to be strong for me". She nods her head in reply. She doesn't want to speak for it will make her worst. She'll cry harder.  
  
"Master Eriol let's go! Ten minutes before 1:00p.m.!" Nakuru reminded.  
  
"Come on master. The plane will leave us!" Spinel added, which on the other hand hiding in Nakuru's jacket.  
  
"Coming!" Eriol answered. He turned to Tomoyo one last time. "I'll leave now". Tomoyo close her eyes as Eriol kiss her on the forehead. Then she opened her eyes only to find him to go to the escalator.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo called, running after him. Eriol turned his back as he doesn't want to see her who is hurt.  
  
"Tomoyo no!" Syaoran said, grabbing her hand to stop her. She tries to relax herself. And she turned to Syaoran and bury her face in his chest. She doesn't care if it was Syaoran or Sakura. But right now she needs comfort. Syaoran hugged her back as he looked at Sakura. She shook her head like saying "Let her feelings out for a while. Let her be1" And when they went home Tomoyo was still crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Four years have passed since Eriol left Japan. Nineteen year old Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji and Syaoran Li we're having a great time chatting at the school's mini park. They sat on the bench where Sakura and Syaoran sat beside each other and across them is Tomoyo. And at the center is a table. "Sakura and Syaoran I'm really worried about Eriol. He didn't reply on my last letter which is when will he return here. He never writes back", Tomoyo told them. But actually Sakura and Syaoran know something which Tomoyo don't know. "Maybe he's just busy Tomoyo. Remember we're college already", Sakura comforted her. They heard a sigh from their friend.  
  
"Your right. I missed the elementary days. When I'm still taking a video of you together with Syaoran and Keroberos who catch some cards here and there. How I missed those times. Now we're college already", Tomoyo suddenly remembers the past when they we're still young.  
  
"And Eriol Hiiragizawa came", Syaoran added. Another sigh from Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah he came". What Tomoyo doesn't know is that Eriol had come back to Japan. He doesn't want to tell Tomoyo but he told Sakura and Syaoran about it. It's a surprise. And he was at Tomoyo's back. Sakura and Syaoran looked at him and a good thing Tomoyo didn't noticed.  
  
"Um...Tomoyo let's go back to our classroom. Fifteen minutes before the bell rings", Sakura reminded as the three stood up from their seats.  
  
"Right. I don't want to be late". Tomoyo answered. As she turned around she'll never expect who she saw. "E-Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Long time no see Tomoyo-san", Eriol greeted her with a smile. Sakura and Syaoran felt happy for the two. As they watched Tomoyo hugged him.  
  
"You've come back", Tomoyo whispered in his ear.  
  
"I promised right. And for all the years I realized you are so important to me", he paused for a moment. "I hope you're not dense on what I mean. I care for you and love you too".  
  
"Thanks Eriol!" she told him.  
  
"I have a compliment to make", Syaoran told Sakura.  
  
"What is it Syao?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Cute couple aren't they? And also meant to be", he replied. Sakura nods at him.  
  
"And I wished we have a video camera in this moment so that we could capture the beautiful moment in history", she added.  
  
"I agree", Syaoran said as they saw Eriol kissed Tomoyo's cheek.  
  
End 


End file.
